


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [39]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Little Mermaid, Sequel, Tumblr, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Johnlock Little Mermaid, Follow up to Part of Your World, Where John goes to Moriarty to ask for his legs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Please do a follow up of the Sherlock Little Mermaid AU with John and Moriarty as Ariel and Ursula. :)

Once John had made the decision to trade-in his tail for a pair of legs, there was no turning back, and he quickly and determinedly made his way to Moriarty’s cave.

When he entered, Moriarty turned to face him a grin stretching across his face, as John stopped right in front of him.

"I’ll do it, I’ll make the deal"


End file.
